MESSAGE DELETE
by Kazuhe
Summary: Les aventures d'un répondeur à la SPR... traduction de xglittergigglesx


_**Bonjour à tous ! Cette histoire est la traduction de « MESSAGE DELETE » de **_**XGLITTERGIGGLESX****.**_**J'ai lu la traduction espagnole de cette fanfic et j'ai vraiment adoré. Alors voici la mienne. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi. Bonne lecture !**_

**AVERTISSEMENT ****:**

**JE NE POSSEDE MALHEUREUSEMENT AUCUN DES PERSONNAGES DE GHOST HUNT **

**NI CETTE HISTOIRE QUI EST LA PROPRIETE DE ****XGLITTERGIGGLESX****.**

**JE NE POSSEDE QUE CETTE TRADUCTION**

En gras: message d'accueil

En italique: message laissé

"**Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Shibuya**** Psychic**** Research****. Nous sommes désolés mais nous sommes dans l'incapacité de prendre votre appel en ce moment, mais si vous laissez votre nom, votre numéro et raison de votre appel, nous vous rappellerons aussi rapidement que possible. Bip"**

"_Salut Mai! C'est Takato, tu sais du cours de maths ? J'ai découvert que tu travaillais pour la SPR et je voulais juste voir si tu voulais sortir de temps en temps, parce que, tu sais, tu es vraiment mignonne-«_

MESSAGE EFFACE

"**Vous êtes bien à la SPR. Laissez s'il-vous-plait un message et Mr Kazuya Shibuya vous contactera quand il le pourra."**

"_Mai, c'est encore moi! Takato! Qu'est il arrive à ton mignon message d'accueil? Maintenant c'est un mec quelconque. Peu importe, tu ne m'as pas rappelé donc je voulais juste m'assurer que tu as eu mon message- »_

MESSAGE EFFACE

**"Salutations! Ici un membre de la SPR. Désolé, il n'y pas personne en ce moment, mais si vous êtes une fille mignonne laisser un message-"**

**"Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça Bô-san" **

**"Tais-toi blondie."**

_"Mai? C'est moi. Encore une fois. Euh ... c'est le bon numéro hein? Je veux dire, c'est le troisième message! Et tu n'as pas été à l'école à cause du travail. En outre avec combien de gars travailles-tu ? J'en ai compté 4 jusqu'à présent, y compris ton patron. Non pas que je sois jalou-"_

MESSAGE EFFACE

**"Personne n'est à notre bureau pour le moment, mais si vous laissez un message Naru ... oh je veux dire, M. Shibuya vous recontactera dès qu'il le pourra" **

**"Mai! Thé" **

**" J'arrive ! Ô toi insensible, égoïste, narcissique, Mr-je-sais-tout ... "**

_«Naru, c'est Masako, je me demandais si-"_

MESSAGE EFFACE NUMERO BLOQUE

_"Mai, c'est encore moi! Écoute, il y a un -"_

MESSAGE SUPPRIME

_"Mai? J'espère que tu vas bien, si tu es malade ou-"_

MESSAGE SUPPRIME

**"Vous êtes bien à la Shibuya Psychic Research. Ici Kazuya Shibuya, chef de direction de la SPR. Mon équipe et moi-même sommes dans l'incapacité de répondre à cet appel donc s'il vous plaît laissez un message après le bip sonore. Sauf si c'est encore Takato, dans ce cas, arrête d'appeler. Mai ne répondra pas à tes appels téléphoniques. "**

_"NARU! As-tu supprimé mes messages à nouveau? Je jure qu'à chaque fois qu'un gars m'appelle, tu supprimes le message! Tout simplement parce que tu ne veux pas que je sois distraite du travail! J'appelais pour te dire que je suis malade aujourd'hui, donc je ne peux pas venir, mais afin de m'assurer que tu ne supprimeras plus MES messages, je pars de mon appartement maintenant. "_

**«Aucun employé de la SPR n'est en mesure de prendre votre appels parce que nous essayons d'empêcher une certaine Mai Taniyama de tuer Kazuya Shibuya " **

**"POURQUOI! LAISSE-MOI PARTIR BOU-SAN! JE VAIS LE TUER!" **

**"Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait sortir avec une personne ayant ton tempérament Mai. " **

**"POURQUOI TU"**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Salut les gars ... heu ... pourquoi Naru et Mai sont en train de s'embrasser?"**

**"Vous êtes bien à la Shibuya Psychic Research. Mai et Kazuya sont dans l'incapacité de vous répondre en raison du fait qu'ils ont été enfermés dans le bureau de Kazuya pour les dernières 5 heures et 56 minutes et m'ont envoyé chez moi pour la nuit. Désolé pour tout inconvénient ou mort provoquer par cela. S'il vous plaît laissez un message."**

* * *

Kazuhe : juste une petite précision : Naru a supprimé tous les messages de Takato parce qu'il était jaloux et Mai a supprimé le message de Masako pour la même raison. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Commentez s'il-vous-plait !


End file.
